Improvements in the delivery process of items, packages, and transportable goods in general is a topic of attention. In particular, enhancing the quality of security regarding the delivery process is highly desirable.
In order to better understand the advantages of the present invention, a simplified discussion of a typical delivery process is useful. Those involved in the delivery process of an item may commonly fall within three functional groups with respect to one another. These are the receivers, senders and delivery personnel. The receiver may include those who are intended or are expecting to receive an item to be delivered. In the consumer context for example, the receiver may be a customer who initiates the delivery process by placing a product order with a sender. Thus, the sender may be a manufacturer, vendor, seller, or distributor of the item, for example. In response to such product order, the sender may enlist the services of delivery personnel (e.g., couriers, shippers, postal service). It is contemplated that the sender may also function as delivery personnel as well. Thus, it is understood that anyone may function as a receiver, sender and delivery personnel with respect to one another.
As a convenience to all involved, the secure unattended delivery of an item to a receiver is highly desirable. In this respect, various delivery arrangements have been developed to facilitate the drop-off of an item by delivery personnel to a location without the receiver being present to physically take possession of the item. For example, the receiver may have a lockable enclosure or safe located at its business, home or other pick-up location. The delivery personnel is provided with a means for accessing the lockable enclosure which, of course, will vary upon the type of locking mechanism utilized. For example, the enclosure may be protected by a padlock with an associated mechanical key. Another exemplary arrangement may include the provision of an alpha numeric key pad which is used by the delivery personal to enter an access code. Such a prior art arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,053 to Porter. Yet another arrangement may include an active radio frequency device which is similar to a car alarm remote, which not only deactivates a car alarm but also triggers she unlocking of automatic door locks.
Subsequent to the delivery of the item by the delivery personnel, the receiver may access the lockable enclosure to pick-up or retrieve the delivered item. Such an unattended delivery system conveniently allows for delivery personnel to drop-off an item at any time, even after normal operating hours. Furthermore, the receiver may retrieve the item at their leisure.
Various prior art attempts have been made to enhance the security of the above described delivery process. The security of such a prior art delivery process is potentially susceptible to the fact that the delivery personnel must be provided with the means by which to access the receiver's enclosure. Thus, the delivery personnel must be given a mechanical key, active remote (such as a button transmitter), access code, combination, etc. (figuratively referred to as the "key"), which unlocks the enclosure. Once the receiver turns over its "key" to the delivery personnel, however, the security of their enclosure becomes dependent upon, and therefore susceptible to, the security procedures of the delivery personnel. The concern is that by giving the "key" to the delivery personnel, the enclosure may be subject to unauthorized access (i.e., when not associated with the delivery or drop-off of an item). In addition, there are issues as to whether the "key" may be duplicated, and procedures when a "key" has been "lost" by delivery personnel.
Moreover, the requirement that a "key" be given to the delivery personnel may be logistically cumbersome. This is because regular delivery personnel will typically be required to be enlisted by the receiver prior to the initiation of the delivery process. Thus, the sender may be restricted in its usage of its own preferred delivery personnel and may have to use and coordinate with the regular delivery personnel of the receiver.
It is therefore evident that there exists a need in the art for an improved method and system for the delivery of items which mitigates the security susceptibility resulting from a requirement that delivery personnel be provided with a "key" to access an item storage enclosure.